


Reunion

by wraithsonwings



Series: His Design [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (Flangst?), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bloodplay, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Dark Will, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Murder Kink, POV Will Graham, Partially Clothed Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, References To:, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: When their hunt is interrupted, Will and Hannibal are forced to split up and flee. In the aftermath, Will tries to cope with fear of never seeing, touching, loving Hannibal again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/gifts).



> Thank you for getting me some goodies at BTRD. You are such a sweetheart. :3
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful betas, [Weconqueratdawn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn) and [purefoysgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl). I'm not sure what I would've done without you! :3

Will pulled the car into the alley and tucked it behind a dumpster.  He slammed the car into park, popped the trunk and climbed out.  The further he’d gotten from their interrupted tableau, the more furious he'd become.  He fished a wrench and a new set of plates out of the trunk, and squatting at the rear of the vehicle, set to swapping them out.  He couldn't believe he let Hannibal split them up.  The second nut came free and tried to roll beneath the car.

 

“Shit!”

 

He scooped it up and quickly attached the new plate.  As he made his way to the front of the vehicle, he chucked the old one in the trunk.  He couldn't believe he’d agreed to take their car.  He should’ve fought harder.  Furious with himself for stranding Hannibal, he kicked at the tire as he passed.   _ That pushy bastard always got what he wanted!   _ The front plate was less cooperative.  The wrench slipped and Will skinned his knuckles.

 

“Son of a fuck!”

 

He moved to the other bolt on the plate, and, less rusty, the nut slipped off easy.  He took a deep breath and tackled the first again.  It didn’t want to budge.  He didn’t have time for this.  With one last jerk, it came free.  Will sighed and switched the plates.  He managed not to slam the trunk, or the car door as he climbed in.  The nearest little podunk town was due east on the 404.  Will put the car into drive and made his way to the highway.  As the city retreated in the rearview mirror, so did Will’s anger, to be quickly replaced by fear.  He sharply regretted their decision to travel so lightly when they hunted.  A cell phone was just one more thing to worry about, to possibly leave at the scene, but he could really use one now.  Will could only follow the plan.  With any luck, Hannibal would be waiting.  He was barely half an hour from his destination.  Will flipped on the radio and set his cruise control.  The last thing he needed was to be pulled over.

  
  


Will spotted the gas station before he even saw the sign for the town.  He pulled right up to the phone booth along the side of the building.  He flipped through the Yellow Pages until he came to Motels.  There were two, and the first was listed at 6 Main St.  He poked his head into the store.

 

“Evening!  Which way’s Main St.?”

 

The old man behind the counter barely looked up from the magazine he was reading.

 

“Keep east on 404.  It’s the third street, first stop sign.”

  
  


The old man’s directions were sound and Will found himself pulling up to an L-shaped building, where each of the eight rooms opened to the parking lot.   _ Perfect.   _ He parked at the manager’s office and went in.  No one was at the desk, but he could hear a TV in the back room.  Will rang the bell on the counter.  A very bored looking young man appeared.

 

“How can I help you?”

 

“Has a John Linnell checked in?  He would have left me a key.  Blake?”

 

“Nope, no instructions like that.”

 

The man flipped open the register.

 

“Would you like a room?”

 

“Yes, please.  And if you could have a key waiting for Mr. Linnell?”

 

Will zoned out after that, paying for the night on autopilot, as his fear for Hannibal came crashing back.  He knew he should have insisted on being the one to steal a car.  He found himself at the door to room 4 without conscious action, the car parked at his back.  Will took a couple deep breaths, shrugged it off and went inside.

 

The room was small, cramped with two beds in it.  A million year old TV on a stand against one wall, and a night stand between the beds, made up the rest of the furniture.  Passing the bathroom, Will flicked the other light switch.  This lit up the ugliest lamp he had ever seen.  A very unimpressed Will Graham looked back at him from the mirrored closet door to his right.  Will imagined Hannibal’s reaction, but that was only funny for the briefest moment.  He tried to will Hannibal to walk through the door.  With that failure added to the pile from today, Will chucked his key next to the TV and sat at the foot of the closest bed.  He was exhausted, but still unbelievably worked up.   He shifted, uncomfortable.  The plug in his ass mocked him now.  He stood suddenly and paced to the door.  He turned to the mirror.  He looked frightened, a sweaty mess.   _ What would he do if Hannibal never came?  Would his capture have made the news yet? _

 

Will went to the TV and checked every channel on the dial.  Nothing.  Not that the police would’ve discovered his true identity yet.  And if he’d been killed, it would be hours.  He would make himself crazy flicking through the dial, letting these ideas run around in his head.   _ Hannibal locked in a small holding cell.  Hannibal shot dead in the street, resisting arrest, blood pooling beneath him. _  Either way, Will could see the light leaving those beautiful eyes, and he ached.  Will ran his hands through his hair.  He couldn’t do this.  Will stood and made his way to the shower.  He would clean up, wash the sweat away and get the damn plug out of his ass.  A hot shower to relax, to pass the time and work the ice from his bones.

 

Will walked into the sterile white of the bathroom.  He threw his clothes in the corner, to lie in a black heap.  He turned on the water and the pipes rattled ominously.  The water was hot, and the pressure seemed fine.   _ Well, that was something. _  Will stepped into the piercing stream, trying to burn away his fear.

 

By the time Will was clean, warm, mostly relaxed, and willing to return to his own head, the entire bathroom had filled with steam.  Condensation ran down the walls.   _ Of course the bathroom vent didn’t work.   _ He grabbed a towel, and his now-damp clothes, and went to the main room to dry off and dress.  Will climbed into his jeans and slipped on his shirt. He shivered as he towelled his hair.  He checked the clock on the night stand.  It had been almost an hour and a half since they’d fought over the stupid car.   _ What if the last thing he ever said to Hannibal was a snarky ‘fine’, only to turn his back and walk away?   _

  
  


Will heard a key in the door.  He stepped close, under the hall light.  Only one person would’ve picked up the key he’d left at the front desk.  His fear rushed from him, leaving an empty space behind.  He waited for the sight of Hannibal to fill him back up.  He came through the door and caught Will’s eyes with a smile.  His hair was freshly cut, and he wore a soft, brown jacket that Will had never seen before.

 

“I’m sorry I was delayed, Will.  I was seen and had to double back.  I stole a jacket, then a car, and on my way out of the city, I stopped for a quick cut.  It was the best temporary disguise I could muster.”

 

Hannibal slipped out of his coat and hung it in the closet.  He toed his shoes off inside and closed the door.  Will stood, staring.  He was torn between anger and joy, unsure whether to hit or kiss him. 

 

“I hope to never again require the services of a cheap franchise in a strip mall.”  Hannibal inspected himself in the mirrored door. “They actually suggested a buzzcut.  _ This _ is too short. A necessary evil, I suppose.”

 

He growled and ran his fingers through his hair, irritation in every line of his face.

 

“Hannibal!”

 

He finally turned and really looked at Will. 

 

“I thought you were captured, or even killed.  Why the fuck didn't you come straight here?”

 

Hannibal’s irritation softened to concern, he reached out to cup Will’s face.  Pissed, Will grabbed his wrist before he could make contact.

 

“I was terrified, Hannibal.  You know my imagination, the way I think.  Leaving me in the dark was cruel.”

 

“I’m sorry, Will.  That wasn’t my intention.”  He dropped his arm, granting Will space. “I was seen, and I needed a quick change…”

 

“Damn it, Hannibal.  You should’ve checked in with me first.  Your hair could wait.  I would go insane if something ever happened to you.”

 

Will pulled Hannibal’s hand to his face, nuzzling it against his cheek.  The heat of his skin, the physical reality of his touch, calmed some of the burning anxiety in his chest.  Will closed his eyes and absorbed the feel of Hannibal in the room.  The sound of his breathing was a balm to imagined wounds.  Will sighed in relief.  Hannibal ran his thumb along the scar on Will’s cheek.

 

“My love, I was worried about leaving a trail back to us.  I didn’t want to be immediately recognized if a description made the news.”

 

“Hannibal, we’re out of town.  We have a moment to catch our breath and make a proper plan.”

 

“I just didn’t want to compromise us.  I will never let them take you, and I will never, ever, go back.”

 

Will opened his eyes to a familiar gaze, to the man standing on that cliff, covered in blood, looking as though he’d found the only thing he ever wanted.  The grey shirt, the short grey hair, the blood in the moonlight, and every single other detail that was burned into his mind that fateful night.  Will blinked.  He wiped away this superimposed image, tried to wipe away the lust that it invoked, and failed.

 

“You remind me of that night...”

 

Will brushed fingers through Hannibal’s hair, splaying his fingers along his scalp.

 

“When we stood, victorious...”

 

Will twisted his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Hannibal’s neck, before taking a firm hold.

 

“Before I threw us into the sea.”

 

Will pulled Hannibal into a kiss.  He licked at Hannibal’s lips, teasing them apart, and taking a taste.  He made sure Hannibal was here, that he was real.  For the moment, he knew they were safe but he wanted to make certain that they were truly alive.  He let Hannibal plunder his mouth.  He sucked at his tongue and pressed as close as he could.  Blood rushed to Will’s cock.  He wanted Hannibal to feel his arousal, both physically against him and singing through his own blood.  Will pressed a thigh between Hannibal’s legs.  He wanted to feel his response.  He wanted Hannibal to understand what they were, why they could never be apart.  He wanted Hannibal to feel what Will felt those few years ago, and how it rippled into the present day and defined how Will saw Hannibal now.  He was power and beauty and danger.  He ground against Hannibal a few more times and felt him grow hard against his leg.  Will gasped and broke the kiss.

 

“What is it, Will?”

 

“You’re seeing me here, in the now, but I see you in the past.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Your hair, Hannibal.  You hated what it represented.  You couldn’t grow it out fast enough.”  Will kissed him one more time. “I haven’t seen it this short since we killed the Dragon.”

 

Hannibal looked at him strangely, calculating.

 

“It pulls at something inside.  My desire for you right now is so much clearer than my desire for you that night on the cliff.  A craving spurred by fear, so much fear, when I thought I might have lost you, contrasted with what I felt the night I tried to destroy you.”

 

“You feared me, and now you fear for me?”

 

“No, Hannibal.  I feared me.”

 

“But you do fear for me?”

 

“Yes, and I fear you not seeing what I see when I look at you.  The unbroken image stretching back to the day I met you, even though I was unable to recognize it then.  This perfect creature made just for me.”

 

Will ran his thumb along Hannibal’s wet lips, his fingertips across flawless cheekbones, and could feel the heat of flushed skin.  Will dragged his knuckles down Hannibal’s throat and, with one last squeeze, released the back of his neck.  His hands came to a stop, palms against Hannibal’s chest.  Will kissed Hannibal slowly, exploring his mouth like he’d forgotten how he tasted.  He revisited his lips and tongue, his wetness and heat, until Hannibal made a soft sound in the back of his throat.  Will pulled back, just enough for Hannibal to speak, not enough so that he couldn’t feel Hannibal breathe.

 

“I love you, Will.”

 

“I know, and I’m going to show you how I love you.  I want you to understand.”

 

Will placed one last soft, almost chaste, kiss against Hannibal’s lips, and took half a step back.  He ran his hands down Hannibal’s chest, the black T was unbelievably soft.   _ Trust Hannibal to find the most expensive cotton T-shirts that money could buy. _  He slid his fingertips down Hannibal’s belly until they hit the waist of Hannibal’s jeans.   _ Trust Hannibal to tuck his T-shirt in. _  Will pulled it free.

 

“Take this off,” he ordered. “And turn to the mirror.”

 

Hannibal quickly obeyed, throwing his shirt to the floor.  Will pressed up behind him, wrapping his arm around Hannibal’s chest, and peeked over his shoulder.  He couldn’t resist dropping a few kisses on the soft skin there.  Will tangled his hand in Hannibal’s hair and pulled his head back.

 

“You know all about this fucking hair,” he growled against his skin. “And how hard it makes me.”

 

Will pressed his hard cock to Hannibal’s ass, dropping his hand from Hannibal’s chest to his waist, and pulled him close to grind against him.  Hannibal gasped.

 

“So we’ll move on.”

 

Will relaxed his hold, releasing Hannibal’s hair, and gently cupping his chin.

 

“Look at you.  Such a beautiful face.  Your mouth, these lips…”  Will pressed his thumb down, across the top one and then between them, to brush Hannibal’s tongue as it came to meet him.  He then dragged the wetness along Hannibal’s bottom lip. “But we… discussed… them earlier.  Moving on…”

 

Will softly skimmed his fingertips along a cheekbone.

 

“The less said about these fucking things, the better,” he smirked.

 

Hannibal smiled, and it lit up his eyes.  Will drank it in a moment, to erase the image of them blank and dead.

 

“Your eyes, Hannibal.  I can't define the colour.  It’s beyond beauty for me.  Over the years I’ve seen them full of love and rage, violence and sorrow, joy and heartbreak, and all of it directed at me.  Sometimes I see the man in them, or sometimes, the child, “ A playful pinch to Hannibal’s waist. “Sometimes it’s the beast, and sometimes I want that beast to devour me.”

 

Hannibal twisted suddenly and kissed him hard.  Will’s heart skipped a beat and he lost his train of thought.  It took him a moment to get it back on track.

 

“Stop!  You’re supposed to be looking at yourself.”

 

Will turned him back to the mirror, Hannibal pliable under his hands. He rested them on Hannibal’s broad shoulders.

 

“So much strength and beauty in your form.  Danger coiled in every muscle.  I want you to feel what I feel when I have your body in my hands.”

 

Will massaged at his shoulders, kneading the tightness, the stress, from every muscle.  He dropped his hands down Hannibal’s back, gently brushing across the fading brand, and wrapped his arms around his chest once more.

 

“I want you to feel what I feel every time I run my hands along your chest, my fingers through the greying hair.”  Will slid his palms along, sometimes tugging gently at the hair.  “I want you to feel how soft the curls, the smoothness of the skin, how much it radiates heat.”

 

Will pressed even closer against Hannibal’s back, brushing his lips to Hannibal’s ear.

 

“I also want you to feel how slick it is when painted in blood, how sticky it gets as that blood dries, how it heaves through your excitement.” He purred the last word.

 

“Or how about when it heaves from a different thrill?  When I splay my fingers against your chest,”  Will spread a hand wide, hard, against Hannibal’s chest.  “... sticky as I decorate you once again. How you feel as I gleefully smear my come across your skin, riding your cock to completion.”  Will slid his other hand down the front of Hannibal’s pants.

 

“Oh god, Will!”  Hannibal gasped, staring Will down through the mirror.

 

Will stared right back, matching his intensity, desire.  He wanted to fuck Hannibal right now.  Hannibal looked like he was going to eat him.  Will squeezed Hannibal’s cock.  He was hard and leaking.  Will smiled.

 

“Take off your pants.”

 

Hannibal groaned.

 

“Now, Hannibal!”

 

Will released him so he could obey, but remained nearly plastered against his back.  He wanted Hannibal to feel him right behind him.  Hannibal quickly undid his fly and wriggled free of his jeans.  As soon as they hit the floor, he stepped free and kicked them over to his long forgotten shirt.  Hannibal stood proud under Will’s eye.  His cock stood proud too.  Will pressed himself back to Hannibal’s skin.  He could feel him shake.  Will reached around and gently took Hannibal’s cock in hand.

 

“What do you have for me here?”

 

Hannibal moaned softly.  Will started to slowly stroke him, sliding the foreskin over the head and back.  As his hand became slick with precome, Will picked up his pace a bit.  He made sure to flick his thumb across the slit, and tease all along the underside.  Hannibal was panting softly.

 

“Look at you, Hannibal.  I know you feel the heat, but have you ever watched the flush spread across your skin?”  Will traced it with his free hand.  “I watch it.”  Long, hard, stroke. “Every.” Another stroke. “Single.” Another. “Time.” Another.

 

Will held Hannibal at the edge, steadily stroking.  Hannibal was so hot and hard in his hand.  Will continued to tickle down Hannibal’s stomach, to the crease at his thigh.  He then cupped Hannibal’s balls.  They were tight against his body.

 

“Almost there.  Are you ready?”

 

“Fuck, yes!  Please, Will.”

 

Will jerked him hard, rough, and Hannibal grew tense in his arms, vibrating.  Will bit him, right where neck met shoulder.  Hannibal came hard, up his belly and all over Will’s hand, and Will carefully stroked him through it.  He milked him of every last drop.  Hannibal sagged forward, propping himself against the mirror.  Will stayed wrapped around him.  He planted a gentle kiss against his bite mark and gave Hannibal a moment to catch his breath.  He gave Hannibal’s softening cock one last squeeze, and he could almost feel Hannibal’s pulse spike.  Will’s own cock throbbed painfully in his jeans.

 

“You’re mine, Hannibal.  I cannot live without you.  Don’t fucking scare me like that again.”

 

Hannibal twisted around in Will’s arms.  He looked slightly less wrecked, as he wound his arms around Will.

 

“I won’t.  I promise.  Take me to bed.”

 

Will waited a moment more, ear to Hannibal’s chest just listening to his heart beat.  He didn’t want to let go. Hannibal pressed a kiss to the top of Will’s head and stepped back.  Will looked up to him and Hannibal planted a kiss on his forehead, before stepping around him and walking to the bed.  Wil turned and followed him with his eyes.  He watched as Hannibal pulled back the comforter, sat at the edge and pulled off his socks.  He looked at Will with a smirk.  Will smiled when Hannibal patted the bed beside him.  He stripped off his shirt and made his way to the far side of the bed.  Hannibal had stretched out on his side, staring as Will slipped out of his jeans and threw his clothes on the other bed.  Will could feel the gaze, like a caress, as he leaned over to collect the pillows.  His cock continued to ache.

 

“Lay back.”

 

When he turned around, Hannibal was stretched out in the middle of the bed, arms above his head, looking entirely too insolent for a man who’d obeyed so quickly.  Will climbed in next to him and leaned in for a quick kiss.

 

“Give me your pillows.”

 

He handed them over without a word, intrigued, but he remained silent.  Curling his arms above his shoulders, he rested his head on them instead.  Will smiled as he tossed them all farther down the bed.  Will gazed down at Hannibal for a moment, just drinking in the very sight of him, the boyish hair, his fathomless dark eyes, the line of his body as it was displayed, just for Will. He knew that Hannibal would wait, always curious what he would do.  He memorized this slice of time, of Hannibal stretched before him, watching him now with half-lidded eyes.  Will leaned in, pressing a hand to Hannibal’s chest, and kissed a line down the side of Hannibal's neck.  He moved along, dragging his cheek against soft hair, as he placed open-mouthed kisses to Hannibal’s chest, reigniting the flush that had begun to fade. He nipped gently at one nipple.  Hannibal hissed, and Will continued to kiss and lick a trail down Hannibal’s belly.  He placed one where the gunshot scar had long faded, to exist only in memory.  Will sat back up.

 

“Spread your legs.”

 

Once Hannibal obeyed, Will climbed between them and ran a hand down the inside of one thigh.  He rested it there a moment. Hannibal was impossibly soft and warm.

 

“Promise me you’ll say something if this is too much. I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“You would never hurt me, love.”

 

“I’m serious, Hannibal. Tell me if it’s at all uncomfortable. You have a tendency to ignore what you want, when faced with something I want.  I won't have that.”

 

“I promise, Will.”

 

Will gauged the sincerity in those dark eyes. He was pleased with what he saw. 

 

“Alright, lift your hips.”

 

Will shoved the pillows beneath Hannibal’s lower back and hips, propping his ass up off the bed.

 

“Lower them.  Is that okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Will dropped flat to his belly, Hannibal spread enticingly before him, and ghosted his fingers down his crack.  Hannibal shivered as Will teased his hole.  Will leaned in, lips nearly touching the tight ring of muscle, and exhaled, just to draw a sharp hitch in Hannibal’s breath.  He placed a wet kiss at his entrance.

 

“Relax for me.”

 

Will licked a wet stripe up his crack, across his tight hole, and hard along his perineum.  Hannibal hummed under his breath.

 

“I want you to let me in.”

 

He swiped at the tight ring, heavy and wet, and another time, harder.

 

“I need you to let me in, Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal groaned, spreading his legs wider, and tried to rock toward Will’s face.  Will placed one more lick, then popped his finger in his mouth.  He soaked it before pressing it past the tight ring.  Hannibal let him in.  Will twisted it, working it looser, moving it freer.  Pulling his finger most of the way out, he swiped his tongue across the opening once more, across his first two fingers, and spat into the hole.  Hannibal growled.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, Will, please…”

 

Will slid two fingers in.  Once bottomed out, he slowly scissored them apart and Hannibal opened to him more.  Will carefully twisted them, back and forth, and Hannibal relaxed into his touch. Will licked at the opening once more.  He spat in Hannibal’s hole again, making him slick and stretching him further.  As Will worked him open and licked inside him, spit ran down his chin.  He continued until Hannibal writhed beneath him, rocked toward him, moaned and growled and groaned. He didn’t stop until he was forced to grab Hannibal’s ass, to steady him, to hold him to his face as he thrust his tongue in deep.

  
  
  


Hannibal was open, and wanting, when Will pulled away.  He wiped his chin against the sheets, and pushed up to kneel between Hannibal’s legs.  He met Hannibal’s eyes, blown black and begging.  He wanted.  Will wanted too, and Will needed to be inside.  He wished to crawl into Hannibal’s skin, to be Hannibal.  He wanted Hannibal to feel him deep inside, to never be able to forget him.  He wanted Hannibal to feel what he felt, to have Hannibal  _ be him _ . They had to be together.  They were the same.  Hannibal nodded, and raised his hips.

 

Will yanked the pillows from beneath him and threw them to the floor.  Will settled between Hannibal’s legs, and reached down to his neglected cock.  He flinched at his own touch.  He would never last.  Biting his lip, he gave himself a tight squeeze.  He was leaking over his hand, when he felt it safe to let go.  He smeared precome all along his shaft, and guided the head of his cock into Hannibal’s hole.  He was still wet, and comfortably tight.  They both moaned as Will slid all the way home.  Will froze, burying his face in Hannibal’s throat.  Hannibal wrapped his legs around him and pulled him in as close as they could ever be.  He was so hot inside as he tightened up around Will’s cock.  He was so hot against his skin as he wrapped his arms around Will’s back.  They waited a moment, pressed together, chests heaving together, and they caught their breath together.

 

Hannibal pulled Will’s face to his, to look into his eyes.  Will smiled at the love in them, at the desire and the need; the acceptance and the apology and a hundred other emotions that Will couldn’t even begin to parse, but would always understand.  Will rocked forward slightly to take Hannibal’s mouth, plunging his tongue deep inside, taking a slow taste. He let Hannibal explore him in return.  They moaned in each other’s mouths as Will ground small circles against Hannibal, not thrusting so much as rocking slowly together, just slowly pressing deep inside.  Hannibal felt wonderful.  He never wanted them to part.  Hannibal was perfect.  He was alive, and he was here.  Hannibal fit back into the hole that Will’s fear had eaten into his heart.

  
  
  


A wave of relief passed through Will, and he moaned into Hannibal's mouth. They continued kissing, tongues moving together, breathing together, perfect synchronization. Will sped up then, more urgency in every roll of his hips, as he ached to fill Hannibal. And Hannibal, whose body encouraged every motion, squeezed his thighs tighter. Will was so very close, he broke their kiss and pulled back slightly.   _ He wanted to see Hannibal. _  Hannibal held his face close, unwilling, or unable, to let go, and eye-to-eye they shared each breath.  Will stuttered in his movements and Hannibal pulled him deep.

 

“Now,” Hannibal gasped.

 

Will spilled then, pouring into Hannibal with a cry.  He also spilled his anxiety and fear, and his love, so much love.  He trusted that Hannibal would catch it.

  
  


Will smothered Hannibal, totally spent.  He could feel Hannibal breathe beneath him, his hand stroking through his hair. The familiarity was overwhelming. He wanted to lie there forever, still inside Hannibal, where he belonged.  Will looked up to see tears on Hannibal’s lashes, and streaking from the corner of his eyes.  He reached out to wipe them away.

 

“Are you okay?  You’re crying.”

 

“I’m fine.  More than fine, actually.”

 

“Oh god, did I hurt you?”

 

“No, I promised you, and I always keep my promises.”

 

“I didn’t mean to…”

 

“Will, stop, please…”

 

Will froze as Hannibal stopped him from wiping away his tears, and brought the hand briefly to his lips.  He reached out and cupped Will’s face.

 

“I love you, Will. It's just a release. I worried too when we were apart.  I'm happy.”

 

Hannibal smiled, brilliant as the sun. 

 

“Look, you’re crying too.”  And he wiped unnoticed tears from Will’s cheeks.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _For my 'Hanni gets a haircut and Will goes wild for him' prompt - I've been thinking that Will should top and there should be a mirror involved..._
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Join me on [Tumblr](http://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
